The White King
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Quizá si Blanca Nieves no hubiese revelado el secreto de Regina, las cosas no hubieran cambiado demasiado. Tal vez el destino estaba trazado desde un principio. Tal vez la reina no sea Malvada o puede ser que la sonrisa del rey Leopold siempre haya sido una simple fachada.


**Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera historia en este maravilloso universo y no podía presentarme de otra forma que no fuera con un SwanQueen. Espero ésta primera entrega sea de su agrado.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo para crear una historia nueva y diferente sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Prólogo.

Ésta es la historia de una reina cuyo nombre ya debes conocer. Una mujer poseedora de una hermosa sonrisa capaz de desarmar al más grande de los ejércitos. Una reina con un corazón noble y de carácter bondadoso, pero a la vez con la autoridad suficiente para gobernar un reino. Su nombre no puede ser otro que Regina Mills.

Hija de un hombre ingenuo y una bruja malvada, el destino de Regina estuvo marcado desde un inicio. No importaron sus más grandes esfuerzos por alejarse de él, su madre se encargó de trazar una nueva línea que la condujera a ese final. Desde niña fue educada para ser una princesa y con el tiempo, llegar al trono. Sus días y noches se vieron inundados con clases de etiqueta, modales e incluso equitación para poder ascender a la corona en el momento preciso. Aún con la esperanza de un día dar paz y estabilidad a un pueblo dolido; Regina no era feliz.

Poco sabía su madre sobre ella. Jamás le interesó conocer las aspiraciones de su hija, sus más grandes deseos, los sueños habitando su mente cada noche. Regina no pedía demasiado. Quería ser libre, encontrar el amor verdadero y ser feliz hasta el día de su muerte. Uno de sus deseos ya se había hecho realidad al cumplir los dieciocho años. Estaba enamorada y cada célula de su cuerpo lo sabía. Cada segundo al lado de su amado parecía eterno y a la vez tan fugaz. El más grande secreto de su corazón era también su mayor alegría. Amaba a un hombre sencillo, apasionado, alegre, infinito, pero únicamente el chico del establo a los ojos de su madre. Su relación estaba destinada a fracasar, a evaporarse en el quedo susurro de un "te amo" que perduraría para siempre en la memoria de la reina.

¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? Quizá nadie tuvo la culpa. Tal vez fue un segundo de descuido o la cruel decisión de un destino inquebrantable que le arrebataría la felicidad y el amor a la reina para reforzar sus cadenas. En un segundo de sutil desencuentro, el chico del establo; Daniel, desapareció con la ráfaga de un último aliento y una cálida mirada que se perdió en la nada y se llenó de vacío. Las manos de Cora Mills se mancharon de sangre y de lágrimas.

A esa mujer no le importaba la felicidad de su hija sino el poder que con ella pudiera obtener. Hacerla una gran mujer no para amar a cualquier hombre, sino para hacerla digna de un rey. Ante esos ojos negros y fríos el poder de una corona lo significaba todo mientras el más grande amor era únicamente un acto de debilidad. Por ello Cora no amaba, no a su esposo, no a su hija, quizá ni siquiera a ella misma.

La fortuna sonrió un día a Blanca Nieves, hija del rey Leopold, pero con esa sonrisa expandiéndose en el rostro infantil; lágrimas amargas surcaron la tez de una joven que lentamente se veía atada a una vida no deseada, a un destino con la puerta cerrada, a la agonía que produce ser conscientes del peso de un "sí" ó de un "acepto".

Quizá Regina no recuerde del todo cómo se vio en medio de una boda en la que el reino entero vería su ascenso apresurado. Tal vez no quiera recordar quién fue la única culpable de su gran desdicha. No, no fue esa niña de cabellos tan negros cómo la noche y piel tan blanca cómo la nieve, la responsable de su sufrimiento prolongado se mantuvo a su lado mientras un caballero recitaba las palabras que la atarían por siempre a su peor pesadilla.

Blanca Nieves estuvo también a su lado, sostuvo su mano la ceremonia entera mientras tiernas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Muchos creyeron que eran de alegría por encontrar a una madrastra que pudiera llenar sus días con interminables historias sobre princesas de reinos lejanos, pero la verdad era distinta. La pelinegra, incluso teniendo sólo diez años, conservó el secreto de ese gran amor que quedaría en el olvido, observó cómo la mirada alegre y entusiasmada de Regina desapareció en un instante de insípida agonía. Por eso estaba ahí, para sujetar su mano y recordarle que también en las épocas más oscuras, la esperanza seguía con vida.

Regina se convirtió en una madrastra ante los ojos de todo un reino, pero no ante los de la hija del rey. Cuando sus vidas se encontraron en un desafortunado accidente ambas entendieron que estaban ahí para ser las más grandes amigas. En ese mundo donde el dolor aparecía en cada esquina y la luz del Sol apenas tocaba sus rostros, sus miradas se cruzaron para ser lo que el universo no las había hecho; hermanas, compañeras de vida, entendedoras de palabras, pero también de silencios, consejeras, mujeres emprendedoras y en busca de un fin común.

Ocho años de edad las separaban, pero la edad no importa cuando la mente decide hacerse una. Por eso jamás se aceptaron cómo madre e hija, no podían mantener esa relación cuando la madre de una había muerto años atrás y la madre de la otra había buscado su propio beneficio. Sencillamente Blanca Nieves no quería ser la hija de una persona capaz de ser mucho más, no quería convertirse en otra cadena. Regina no estaba lista para ser madre aunque sus acciones con relación a Blanca Nieves estuvieran cargadas de ternura y cariño, no estaba preparada para enfrentar ese desafío porque aún no superaba el temor de convertirse en alguien igual a su propia madre. No quería ser incapaz de amar. Blanca Nieves merecía algo mucho mejor cómo madre y ella merecía una mejor oportunidad en la vida.

La pesadilla únicamente inició el día de la boda, pero al llegar la noche las tercas lágrimas arruinaron el maquillaje de una dama que compartiría la cama con un rey que bien podría ser su padre. Blanca Nieves limpió todo rastro de tristeza incluso cuando ambos corazones se rompieron en pedazos. Regina no merecía ser expuesta de esa manera. No cuando un mes antes el amor de su vida, su verdadero amor, era asesinado frente a su aterrada mirada.

La sonrisa permaneció en los labios de la nueva reina, la bondad siguió en su corazón, en sus acciones diarias y lentamente se ganó el amor, el cariño y respeto de un reino incapaz de ver la sombra eterna tras el chocolate de su mirar. Nadie era capaz de enfrentarse a los demonios carcomiendo el alma de tan bella mujer, porque pocos eran capaces de entender que esas horribles criaturas tenían un solo rostro, una sola voz, un solo nombre. No, ni siquiera Blanca Nieves podía luchar contra esa persona, porque no importaban sus más grandes esfuerzos cuando el enemigo era su padre, Leopold: El Rey Blanco.

Así Blanca Nieves percibió el primer golpe en el rostro de Regina y entendió sin pensarlo dos veces, sin dudarlo un segundo, que el rey bondadoso amado por más de un reino, era una farsa, una fachada, una máscara perfeccionada para ocultar a la bestia bajo la corona y tras la blanca sonrisa. Entonces apareció la segunda marca, más grande, más brutal, más dolorosa. Los meses pasaron y el primer hueso se rompió, la reina desapareció por varios días y sólo aquella niña que ahora tenía once años, fue partícipe de ese dolor, de ese martirio.

Ambas intentaron escapar, alejarse del peligro, ocultarse en lo más profundo del bosque, pero Cora Mills era una mujer de ideales abstractos y suponiendo las acciones de su hija no murmuró palabras de amor, de comprensión y aliento en el oído de su hija el día de la boda. Susurro un encantamiento, una maldición con crueles intenciones que prohibía la salida de la reina sin el rey por el resto de su vida. Regina estaba confinada a los terrenos de ese castillo hasta el día en que la corona cayera de su cabeza y la vida se escapara de su cuerpo con el sosiego de la muerte.

Pasaron años. El abuso siguió, cada vez más duro, cada día más brutal, cada noche más terrible. Los gritos de la reina surcaban la inmensidad de la noche, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar. Cada sirviente se revolcaba en las mantas de su cama, tapaba sus oídos con una almohada casi plana e intentaba aislarse de los gritos desgarradores, pero nadie podía hacer caso omiso a la agonía en cada sollozo, a la miseria de cada susurro, en la súplica por el momento de la muerte en cada grito manchado con el cortante sonido de una bofetada.

Regina estaba muriendo lentamente con cada nuevo corte, cada nueva marca violácea en su ya agrietada piel, con cada lágrima su vida se escapaba y Blanca Nieves sufría con ella. Definitivamente Regina merecía más, merecía vivir, soñar, amar y ser amada con la intensidad de un latido. Merecía conocer el mundo y escuchar el retumbar de los truenos en una tormenta a mitad del mar. Merecía conocer las más amplias praderas y correr libre por el bosque. Merecía disfrutar de galopar sobre aquel caballo azabache, último regalo de su padre. Tenía que ser libre y atreverse a seguir sus sueños en vez de estar confinada a un calabozo cuyos grilletes dejaban marcas enfermizas en frágiles muñecas.

Ninguna de las dos, reina o princesa, soportaban más la situación. Así que Blanca Nieves se levantó una noche de la cama, preparó el té preferido de su padre y lo colocó de la manera adecuada junto a un pequeño trozo de pergamino para alentar a su padre. El rey al ver la nota no dudó un segundo en beber aquella taza de humeante fatalidad.

Leopold nunca dudaría de su pequeña hija que a los dieciséis años optó por liberar a todo un reino engañado por la fachada de una sonrisa fingida. Los sirvientes callaron hasta el día en que sus propios alientos se desvanecieron y sus ojos se cerraron con la noche para no contemplar el crepúsculo de un nuevo día.

El médico, aún sabiendo la causa de la muerte, dio un diagnostico distinto para sumir el castillo en una nueva farsa. El luto de tres días que realmente era el vestigio de un nuevo plan para otorgarle a la reina algo que merecía más que nadie; libertad. La reina volvió a ser únicamente Regina Mills y bajo una túnica negra abandonó el castillo al lado del rey. Quizá esa era su última oportunidad para romper cualquier encantamiento que su madre colocó sobre ella. Al salir el ataúd del rey Leopold, se escabulló también la mujer más fuerte que Blanca Nieves haya conocido.

El reino sospechó desde la partida inesperada de la reina. Blanca Nieves tomó el trono, pero su gente no olvidaría la traición de la reina. Así fue que Regina Mills se convirtió en reina y después de la muerte del rey su título se convirtió en la Reina Malvada. No importaron las palabras de Blanca Nieves para defender su nombre, la Reina Malvada quedó grabada a fuego en la historia del reino Blanco, pero quizás el destino puede escaparse de las manos de Cora Mills.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
